


Deadmen don't care for apocalypse

by Sashaya



Series: Series of never-ending prompts [2]
Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games)
Genre: End of the World, F.3.A.R., Ghost!Fettel, M/M, Swearing, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: Prompt 8.: You nearly killed me, tell me how that's not a big deal! Death is boring. Living is... fascinating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> The prompt came from my weirdly abnormal Dżoda, who has a weird obsession with Fettel and Sergeant. Figures.

The world went to shit, quickly and suddenly like the promised apocalypse from years ago. 

Nothing is normal. There are human shadows made of ash, last moments of people who were unlucky enough to be in the city. A freak show on the streets with… ghosts dragging animated military corpses on red strings. Static anywhere you go, sometimes interrupted by a woman’s voice shouting in pain or rage. 

Nothing is normal and somehow, everything the Sergeant saw in the city, scouting, looking, hoping for survivors, pales in comparison to what he sees right now. 

A man, dead man with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, stands before him and smiles. The smile seems almost friendly, almost unthreatening. 

The Sergeant already knows the dead-man so he’s not convinced, lulled by the fake sense of security. He’s not convinced he’s safe even if the man is nothing more but a specter and he has a gun pointed at him. 

It worked on other ghosts. 

Doesn’t have to work on this one. 

“Such warm welcome!” Fettel opens his arms and he really looks pleased.

The Sergeant’s finger twitches on the trigger but he doesn’t pull it. God knows why. 

“Shouldn’t dead man stay dead?” Sergeant asks, not looking away from the apparition. 

“Trust me, death is extremely boring. Nothing interesting to do when you’re dead” Fettel counters with an unsettlingly cheerful expression. 

It chills him to the core. 

“Don’t wanna rain on your parade but you ARE dead. Not sure if you realized that” 

“Believe me, it’s hard to miss it when your brother puts a bullet between your eyes” Fettel comes closer and only now the Sergeant notices he’s glowing red. “I have to admit, I missed this… My brother is not a talkative sort. Or a smart one”

“Twisted family you have there” Sergeant comments, stalling for time. He’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to do now. 

What Fettel wants. 

Sure, he was… very eager to talk – or more likely threaten him – before, when he was… well, still dead. 

“I’m getting a headache” Sergeant mutters, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the wall. 

To hell with Fettel. The man killed at least one whole highly trained squad, if he wanted Sergeant dead, he’d be dead. 

“You’re an interesting one” Fettel’s voice sounds close and when Sergeant opens his eyes, Fettel is barely a feet away. 

“Back off” the man barks, automatically putting his hands between himself and Fettel to push him away. Fettel smirks, when Sergeant’s hands goes right through the glowing-red matter. “Oh fuck off, you smug bastard”

“Careful” Fettel’s voice turns cold. “I killed for less”

“Then be my guest because if you haven’t noticed, we met our dooms day and I feel like the last man standing. I couldn’t care less right now”

“And later?”

“I’d be dead” Sergeant snorts. “Why worry about later than?”

“Fascinating” Fettel mutters, unblinking eyes fixated on the Sergeant’s form. 

“Anyone told you, you’re a creep?” 

“Just about everyone” Fettel smiles, showing all his teeth. “Comes with being a lab-rat”

“I still think it’s just you”

They fall silent for a few minutes. The Sergeant keeps his eyes closed but tunes in on everything he can hear. He might told Fettel he doesn’t care about dying but that doesn’t mean he won’t fight it. 

“Is there any reason you’re bothering me and not anyone else? Like your brother? Other victims?”

“Brother is boring. No point in staying close to him if I don’t have to. And well, I always have some of my victims with me”

Sergeant gets a flashback of Fettel’s file, corpses bearing teeth-marks and then Fettel’s own memories overcome him. 

“You’re a twisted fuck” Sergeant speaks through clenched teeth. 

“Why, thank you” Fettel sounds pleased. 

“God, what I’d do for a bottle of whisky right now” Sergeant moans. 

“Anything?” 

Sergeant cracks one eye open to look at Fettel, who stands way too close and is watching him intensely. 

“Sorry, not selling my soul. Don’t have much of it left, anyway” 

“Fascinating” Fettel repeats and Sergeant can feel a gentle touch on his face. 

He jerks away immediately. 

“What the actual fuck?” he glares at Fettel, who only shrugs. 

“What can I say? I’m a man of particular taste” 

Sergeant silently stares at the dead-man for a while. 

“Back up for me. Are you fucking flirting?”

“I am stating that you’re a very interesting man” Fettel says with no hint of embarrassment. Stupid bastard has no shame in him. “I was hoping that – considering all that happened since we last saw each other and that I’m in fact dead – we could put our small differences behind us and maybe see what else can happen”

“You nearly killed me, tell me how that’s not a big deal!” Sergeant seethes.

Fettel gives him an unimpressed look. 

“I never said it wasn’t a big deal. It was something of a… occupational hazard. On both sides” 

“I nearly died! Multiple times! Because of you!” Sergeant jumps to his feet and swears, when he cannot grab Fettel. Damn ghost. “The whole world has gone to shit and I’m betting it’s your fault too!”

“Not entirely” Fettel says, making Sergeant groan in frustration. “Mostly my mother’s” 

“God fuckin shit” Sergeant slumps down and runs a hand through his hair. “Fuck this. Fuck you. Fuck your mother”

“I’d rather you didn’t”

“Just go poof somewhere else. Go scare your brother or whatever, just leave me the fuck alone” 

“Your wish is my command” Fettel mock-bows and disappears into thin air. 

Sergeant takes a deep, calming breath when a Fettel’s voice speaks in his mind. 

_I’ll be watching you. Please do try to survive till our next meeting._

His strings of curses got lost in the sound of a building falling. 

Sergeant keeps swearing, when he moves around and hopes that one of these days he will be able to deck Fettel. It won’t make the world fine again, it won’t make the abnormal things disappear but it will make him feel better. 

You gotta take small things from life now.


End file.
